Digno de seu nome
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: Batizado em homenagem aos homens mais importantes da vida de seu pai. Nomes de Marotos. Um novo Maroto. Porque não leva apenas o nome.Leva o sangue. E, claro, será digno dele. Spoilers Deathly Hallows. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER.
1. Impaciência

**Autora: **_Thaly Potter _

**Tradução:**_ Infalliblegirl_

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Nem personagens, nem a historia.

(...)Esse garoto tem uma mistura perfeita. Sangue Weasley (os gêmeos), sangue de maroto (James), sangue de Evans (Lily) e o nome (Sirius).

Uma série de drabbles sobre James Sirius Potter (L) (meu mais novo amor platônico) sobre sua vida, um brigão irremediável e digno neto de maroto.

**

* * *

**

**Impaciência**

Caminhava de um lado para o outro no corredor, sentindo os olhos de Ron em sua nuca, no entanto, com sua impaciência, não podia parar quieto.

Harry havia enfrentado muitas, muitas coisas em sua vida. Havia estado a ponto de morrer em incontáveis ocasiões. Incluindo que foi morto uma vez.

Apesar de tudo, Harry não estava preparado para enfrentar a espera de sentar-se em frente à porta em que Ginny trazia seu primeiro filho ao mundo.

Um pedacinho de ambos. Uma coisinha pequena que formava parte dele. Dela. De ambos. Que levava seu sangue, que era seu. Seu filho. Seu primeiro filho.

Em momentos como aquele, em que faltava cada vez menos para se tornar pai, ele sentia mais falta do seu. Para poder tirar suas duvidas e tê-lo apoiado.

Sabia que James Potter, onde quer que estivesse, estaria abraçando Lily, sua Lily; e ambos, eternamente jovens, sorririam quando nascesse seu neto.

- Harry, se acalme - disse a voz de Ron – Não vai ganhar nada... Só vai ficar mais nervoso...

O homem de olhos verdes olhou para seu melhor amigo. Estava talvez mais pálido que ele. Seu filho não era o primeiro sobrinho, mas, era a primeira vez que sua irmã passava pela sala de parto.

E _ele _pedia que relaxasse. Ele. Que tinha destruído duas pipas** ¹** devido ao nervoso que estava antes do casamento com Hermione.

Hermione. Era surpreendendo a mudança que tinha feito em Ron. Agora, as vezes, parecia quase um homem.

Nem ela, nem Molly, nem Fleur, nem Angelina estavam ali. Estavam na lanchonete do hospital, porque a Sra. Weasley tinha tido um ataque de ansiedade, quando soube que fora proibida de ajudar sua filha durante o parto.

"_Eu trouxe ao mundo sete crianças... Sete! Não pode me proibir de ajudar minha filha, jovem!"_

Mas, obviamente, o medico pode proibir, e proibiu.

Estavam ali há umas boas sete horas, e havia passado da meia noite do dia 26 para 27 de Março. Harry já não sabia o que fazer. Havia caminhado por todo o corredor, sabia todas as placas de cor. Necessitava saber se Ginny estava bem. Se seu filho estava bem.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira, derrotado e enterrou os dedos no cabelo revolto e negro. Perguntava-se, se seu pai estivera nervoso quando ele nasceu, sem saber que Sirius quase teve que para-lo a golpes para que se mantivesse quieto no corredor e não corresse para sala de parto socorrer sua Lily.

- Harry Potter? - perguntou uma voz feminina, fazendo que quase perdesse o equilíbrio quando se levantou.

- Sou eu. – disse aproximando-se a toda velocidade, notando como Ron, atrás dele, dava enormes passos e se aproximava também.

- Foi um parto complicado. Mas acabou tudo bem. Sua esposa está descansando agora, mas se quiser vê-la...

Harry não esperou que a enfermeira terminasse de falar, a deixou com Ron e falando sozinha e entrou no quarto onde, pálida e suada, Ginny estava na cama, com o cabelo vermelho como fogo, esparramada, envolta em lençóis brancos e verdes.

Sorriu, como um anjo, quando o viu chegar e segurou sua mão, que Harry colocou entre as suas, antes de se aproximar dela e dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Como você está?- perguntou com suavidade.

- Como se acabasse de jogar uma partida de Quadribol com sete balaços em baixo de uma tempestade. - Disse com um sorriso. - Mas sobreviverei. – suspirou - Seu filho foi demasiado complicado de trazer ao mundo, Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu e tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto.

- Onde está?- perguntou logo, com suavidade.

- Estão limpando e deixando-o bonito, para que o pai o conheça. – disse cansada.

Não haviam terminado de falar, quando uma enfermeira, a que Harry havia deixado falando sozinha, entrou no quaro, com um pequeno embrulho nos braços, envolto em mantas brancas e azuis e o depositou nos braços de Ginny, cujo sorriso aumentou.

- É bonito?- perguntou a Harry, com um fio de voz.

Harry olhou para seu filho, seu primeiro filho, seu filho. Embasbacado. Era pequeno, muito pequeno, e tinha uma mata de indomáveis cabelos negros e os olhinhos abertos, escuros. Era idêntico ao bebê das fotos que tinha conseguido de sua infância. Era como ele. E como seu pai.

- Pensou em algum nome? – perguntou a Ginny acariciando o cabelo dela com suavidade.

- Não prefiro que você escolha – disse com doçura – Afinal eu já trabalhei o bastante por hoje.

Harry esboçou um sorriso. Aquele bebê era um presente para ele. E para seu pai. Por que tinha nascido no dia do aniversario de quarenta e cinco anos dele, onde quer que estivesse.

Olhou para o céu, feroz aquela noite, e suspirou. Seus pais, em algum céu, choravam de emoção. Tinham um neto. E com certeza Sirius, que havia sido como um pai para ele, os chamaria de frescos por chorar como crianças por terem tido um neto.

- Se chamará James. James Sirius Potter. – Disse com a voz lenta, solene.

Ginny esboçou um sorriso e assentiu.

James. O pequeno James havia dado problemas para nascer. Problemas. Os levava nos genes. Era um Potter. Com uma gotinha muito pequena de Black, herdada de sua bisavó paterna. Era a reencarnação dos marotos mais bagunceiros.

Digno de seu nome. Digno de seu sangue. Digno de seu legado.

James Sirius Potter

Digno neto de um Maroto.

* * *

Mas uma tradução! Essa fic é da _Thaly Potter Black _e se chama "_Digno de su nombre"._

Tem algumas historias que não se relacionam.

James Sirius Potter também é meu mais novo amor!

Se vocês gostarem continuo traduzindo!

E não se esqueçam de deixar Review. ;)


	2. Tradição

**Autora: **_Thaly Potter_

**Tradução: **_InfallibleGirl_

* * *

**Tradição**

Ele não é como o resto dos meninos e sabe disso. Para ele não basta olhar e perguntar. Ele tem que olhar, tocar, perguntar e sobretudo entender. A curiosidade o faz ser quem é.

Sua mãe ri, dizendo que se não fosse curioso não seria filho de quem é. E, mesmo que a própria Ginny também o seja. Se James não fosse curioso não levaria em suas veias sangue maroto.

Por isso, naquele momento, exatamente quando desceu do Expresso, quando pode pela primeira vez ver o castelo de Hogwarts sente um nó no peito. Um nó que vai mais além de todo o nervosismo ou emoção.

Sabe que Hogwarts significa liberdade. Estar longe dos pais e de vigilância. Significa também escapar à surdina do dormitório à noite, explorar corredores que jamais haviam sido visitados, sem saber que seu avô, antes dele os percorreu por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Significa travessuras, significa segredos, significa mil risadas, mas antes de tudo significa liberdade.

Significa crescer.

Por isso depois de sair com os revoltos cabelos negros fora do trem se sente duzentos anos mais velho que um segundo atrás; um sorriso, esse sorriso, libertino e cheio de segundas intenções que não anuncia nada de bom, aparece em seu rosto.

Não sabe, mas intui que seu avô, esse que seu pai falou tanto, esse que foi tão valente, se sentiu exatamente igual quando viu Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

E pula, selvagem, em direção a sua liberdade, deixando para trás com o trem a via de acesso para a casa, o chocolate quente de sua avó Molly, os abraços de sua mãe quando não consegue dormir e ver o pai passeando com a vassoura nos domingos a tarde.

Por que diante dele, há uma promessa de sete anos de diversão. E sua curiosidade, algo inato o leva a ser o primeiro na fila das embarcações.

Seu tio Ron o contou sobre a lula gigante, e disse que com certeza ela o comeria porque sua alimentação consistia de meninos rebeldes. Logo tia Hermione o olhou com censura e disse que na verdade a lula era inofensiva.

Hagrid é gigante. Havia ouvido falar muitas vezes dele, porque sempre aparece nas histórias que seu pai e seu tio contam do tempo de escola. Realmente estavam sempre metidos em problemas, assim James não espera que briguem muito com ele por desfrutar de sua recém adquirida liberdade.

Constata que tio Ron é um mentiroso, quando, diante do olhar assustado de um companheiro de embarcação, enfia a mão dentro da água e deixa cair alguns sapos de chocolate. Sim, tia Hermione tinha razão (ela sempre tem razão), a pobre lula gigante deve passar fome.

Seu sorriso aumenta enquanto vai subindo as escadas e chegam à porta de carvalho.

Ali está professor Flitwick, um homem muito, muito baixinho, para, em sua função de vice-diretor, leva-los a uma pequena sala.

Pelo caminho, James olha para todos os lados. Estava plenamente consciente que seu pai e seu avô antes que ele sentiram a mesma sensação no estômago. Essa sensação de que espera algo grande mais a frente da escada de mármore, algo maravilhoso atrás das portas que saem sons de risadas e conversas.

Não pode, nem realmente quer reprimir o sorriso que escapa quando o pequeno professor se põe em pé em cima de uma cadeira para dessa forma ficar mais alto que os meninos de onze anos e limpa a garganta.

- Vocês são uma nova turma de pequenos bruxos que em breve passarão a ser parte de Hogwarts com todos os direitos, para descobrir os segredos que este castelo guarda - disse com voz de buzina, conseguindo que no interior de James, um estranho sentimento entre em ebulição e o emocione.

Muito.

Ele quer muito descobrir todos os segredos de Hogwarts. Quer percorrê-lo inteiro. Quer entendê-lo.

Quer perguntar quais segredos esconde porem não o faz. Porque prefere descobrir por si mesmo, pelas noites nos corredores.

O professor pigarra e os guia pelo corredor e vestíbulo antes de entrarem no Salão Principal.

James não pode evitar. Por inércia, de ter ouvido falar tanto de seus pais e tios olha para o céu encantado e vê nuvens entre as velas que flutuam por cima das cabeças das pessoas e se separam cada vez que se interpõe no caminho de algo.

Pela primeira vez, sente a magia. Apesar de ter destruído coisas de forma acidental, desde que era pequeno, quando estava zangado. Porem, naquele momento a sente pela primeira vez. Uma magia centenária. Que vibra pelas paredes e se esconde em lugares escuros a espera de alguém que vá descobri-la.

São colocados em fila na plataforma dos professores e olham para o velho chapéu que descansa sobre um banquinho.

Sabe que é o Chapéu Seletor. O chapéu que entregou a espada de Godric Gryffindor a seu pai para que salvasse sua mãe e matasse um basilisco. E entregou a Neville, um bom amigo de seu pai essa mesma espada para aniquilar uma serpente. Pelo visto, esse chapéu gosta de entregar essa espada e essa espada gosta de matar serpentes.

Não consegue reprimir um calafrio de alegria diante disso. Não gosta muito de cobras.

O chapéu canta. Porem ele não presta muita atenção já que está muito ocupado olhando para sua prima Victorie que fala com uma garota morena e move muito as mãos.

E começa a seleção. As crianças vão passando antes dele, pouco a pouco, com nervosismo e o chapéu vai dividindo-os em quatro casas.

Sabe que não deve ficar nervoso. Seus pais estiveram na Gryffindor. Todos os seus tios. Seus quatros avôs. Sua família, todo seu sangue mágico havia estado na casa dos leões. Desde sempre.

Por isso quando o pequeno professor disse seu nome _James Sirius Potter _o ultimo a ser chamado, avança com segurança em direção ao banquinho e espera que o pequeno homenzinho suba na plataforma para por o chapéu, e a diretora, a velha Minerva McGonagall, uma mulher muito valente que liderou a defesa de Hogwarts na noite em que tio Fred morreu, estreita os olhos, como se acabasse de reconhecer alguém.

E James some debaixo da escuridão do chapéu, sem saber que a velha professora acaba de reconhecer nele umas das pessoas que mais a deu dor de cabeça em toda sua carreira como docente.

"_Olha! Olha! O que temos aqui?_" A voz do chapéu ressona em sua cabeça como se estivesse falando de dentro dela. "_Parece que toda sua herança aponta a um lugar, garoto. Mas há um pequeno resquício de sangue em suas veias que pertence a casa de Salazar._" James se senta ereto. Tem sangue Slytherin? "_Sim, garoto, sim. A avó de seu pai pertenceu a nobre casa de Slytherin, porém fez o bem. Não deveria ter preconceitos, garoto, pois foi isso que os levou a ruína uma vez._"

"_Eu não quero ir para Slytherin_" pensa James com todas as forças. "_Apenas quero conhecer o castelo, descobrir seus segredos..._".

"_Tem coragem_" reconheceu o chapéu em sua cabeça. "_De fato, vejo que também tem astúcia. E vontade de aprender não te são alheias, assim como tenacidade_." o chapéu se manteve em silencio. "_Mas vejo que tem sangue de herói, e alma de explorador, de malicia e de Maroto_." James segurou a respiração. "_E não podemos deixar um Maroto em outro lugar! Não acha? Não podemos romper com a tradição._

**GRYFFINDOR**"

James se levanta e corre para a mesa onde sua prima estava, escorregando para seu lado e sentando-se entre ela e a morena com quem conversava.

- Oi, linda. (**N/T: **_na minha opinião 'Hola, preciosa' tem muito mais charme, mas fui voto vencido_)- disse a amiga de sua prima - Me chamo James, James Potter. - levantou as sobrancelhas de uma forma que considerava sugestiva, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cabelos.

A morena olha para Victorie antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Sem dúvida, Vic, tem um primo muito divertido - disse com suavidade. Mas sua voz, que James achou linda, foi interrompida pela de McGonagall, que se colocou em pé e olha seus alunos com severidade por detrás dos óculos.

- Bem vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts, alunos. É meu dever como diretora explicar que a Floresta Proibida está como seu nome indica, fora de sua área permitida; assim como os corredores a partir das sete e meia até o terceiro ano e a partir das nove para todos aqueles que não são monitores. - disse. Sua voz soou firme, apesar da idade. - É também proibido descer até a cozinha, já que a comida é exclusivamente servida no Salão Principal. - Acrescentou. - Não se pode realizar magia nos corredores, nos banheiros e nos terrenos excetuando-se em aulas. Qualquer um que infringir alguma regra será seriamente castigado. - e sem dizer mais nada. Senta-se.

James esboça um meio sorriso, muito, muito malicioso. Tudo está proibido. As coisas divertidas estão proibidas e isso, ao ser ilegal é muito. Muito mais divertido.

O James e o Sirius. O Maroto que existe nele se retorce e ri selvagem.

Curiosidade e determinação em fazer coisas proibidas.

Sete anos ali, livre.

Definitivamente. Vai ser uma delicia.

E é quem, sem saber, seguirá os passos de um Maroto. Porque o chapéu o disse.

Alma de herói. Coração de Maroto.

* * *

**N/T**: _mimimimi _depois de séculos de atraso! Eu voltei. Quero pedir desculpas a todos que leram e esperaram por mais capítulos! Eu juro que vou me esforçar. Mesmo estando muito chateada por minha viagem a Argentina ter sido cancelada (malditos porcos!) vou tentar aprimorar meu vocabulário para que a cada capítulo, vocês possam ter traduções cada vez melhores! =)


	3. Vento

**autora: **_Thaly Potter_

**tradução: **_InfallibleGirl_

**

* * *

**

Vento

Os alunos do primeiro ano em Hogwarts têm a primeira aula de vôo duas semanas depois de começar o período letivo. E James a espera impaciente.

Viu o pai voar milhares de vezes, nas tardes de domingo, quando pegava a vassoura e diante dos olhos admirados de seus filhos, pelo menos de Lily e James, se punha a fazer piruetas.

Albus nunca gostou muito de Quadribol, nem de voar. E isso é algo que James não consegue entender.

Seu maior sonho é ser jogador de Quadribol. Ser batedor.

Apesar de seu pai ter sido apanhador e sua mãe artilheira (e muito boa por sinal. E desde que deixou o Holyhead's não perdeu nenhum jogo e o obriga a ir com ela. Seu tio Ron disse que se não torcesse pelos Chuddley Cannons não ganharia nada na páscoa, mas tanto faz) ele precisa ser batedor. Seus tios foram, pelo menos Tio George e seu irmão gêmeo Fred, é dele que seu tio fala aos domingos para ele e seus irmãos na hora da comida, fazendo com que sua avó Molly lhe de olhadas assassinas.

Seu tio George e tio Fred, _que Merlin o tenha em sua glória mágica, _eram muitos travessos; e vovó Molly teme que essas histórias influenciem seus netos. Como ela diz, _com uma geração de bagunceiros na família, chega e sobra. _Sem entender que James _precisa _ouvir mais coisas.

Por isso quando chega a primeira aula de vôo, James Sirius Potter, apelido _traseiro inquieto _(e segundo o que ouviu de algumas "pervertidas" do quarto ano, _traseiro muito bonito para ser do __primeiro ano)_ estáque não cabe em seu próprio corpo de emoção.

E ali está alinhado entre seus companheiros da Gryffindor (com um de seus novos amigos, Daniel Sloper), ao lado de uma vassoura com as cerdas viradas para todos os sentidos possíveis.

Tem essa sensação no estomago que o vem acompanhando desde que chegou a Hogwarts. Essa sensação que nos aperta com força, cada vez que ficamos conscientes que algo grande está a ponto de acontecer.

E James percebe. Percebe que está a ponto, de certo modo, crescer.

A professora de vôo se coloca em frente a fileira de alunos, alguns nervosos, outros ansiosos e começa a dar ordens de forma concisa e autoritária.

-Todos do lado esquerdo da vassoura. - disse. Sua voz é clara e James sentindo a sensação no estomago se expandindo por seu tórax e toma ar com força. - Estendam sua mão direita e digam 'suba!' - acrescentou a professora, com autoridade.

James sente como o sorriso se expande no rosto e pigarra em uma mistura entre a arrogância e a emoção. Sabe que vai acertar. Obviamente.

- Suba! - diz logo e quase solta uma gargalhada quando a vassoura sobe e para perfeitamente em sua mão, antes de qualquer outro colega conseguir.

Segura o cabo da vassoura com força e sente algo vibrar. Não sabe se é a vassoura ou seu próprio sangue nas veias. O único que sabe é que precisa sentir. Como uma espécie de antecipação ou reminiscência de uma alma, uma vida anterior. Quer sentir o vento pelo cabelo, antes mesmo de saber se gosta. Até mesmo porque sabe que vai gostar.

- Passem a perna esquerda sobre a vassoura e quando soar o sino peguem um impulso do solo e depois disso subam dois metros do chão, no máximo, e logo desçam suavemente até que seus pés rocem o solo. - diz a professora com voz autoritária.

James passa a perna sobre a vassoura e agarra com força, com as duas mãos, sentindo como vibra, cada vez com mais intensidade.

Soa o sino, pega impulso, antes de sair disparado cortando o ar com sua cabeleira revolta.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida se sente livre. Se sente bem. Sente que nasceu para isso.

Voa.

E sente o vento açoitando o rosto, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, fazendo com que os olhos lacrimejem.

Sente-se confortável, mais confortável do que já se sentiu anteriormente. Essa sensação de ser o único no ar, de que a vassoura é parte dele, silencia o mais profundo em si mesmo. E seu subconsciente entende agora não se dá conta, pelo menos, não totalmente, que voar, ser parte do vento é algo que leva em suas veias.

Porque quarenta e cinco anos atrás um menino que ao contrario dele usava óculos, mas que do resto era idêntico, sentiu o que era subir em uma vassoura e acreditou que havia nascido para isso.

Porque vinte cinco atrás um menino marcado por um destino infeliz, se tornou o apanhador mais jovem do século, sentindo que aquilo era parte dele.

Porque os Potter levam "voar" impresso na alma.

James Sirius Potter, sente que nasceu para isso.


	4. Sorriso

**autora: **_Thaly Potter_

**tradução: **_InfallibleGirl_

**

* * *

**

**Sorriso**

James sabe que as coisas mudam. Ou, ao menos que tem essa tendência inata de geralmente melhorarem, conforme passa o tempo e nos acostumamos.

Ou ao menos, isso ele crê, porque em seu primeiro dia de aulao sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que mexia nos cabelos fez com que uma amiga de sua prima Victoire risse dele, mas agora se transformou em algo mais. Uma arma. Um instrumento que o dá poder.

James sabe que não é como Ted, que exala _algo _que enlouquece as garotas. Ele disse que é por seu pai ter sido um lobisomem e ele leva no sangue e faz as garotas enlouquecerem. James acha que é porque ele pode se transformar no cantor favorito delas e isso faz com que sintam quase que a obrigação de ter alguma coisa com ele.

Ele não é metamorfomago, não tem vinte e dois anos e um piercing na sobrancelha assim não agrada tanto quanto Teddy.

Tampouco é como seu irmão Albus, que mesmo com apenas quatorze anos, com menos competência que ele, faz com que todas as meninas da rua se arrastem. James está consciente que seu irmão conversa. Uma conversa inteligente e elas acabam deixando beijos por seu rosto e logo fazendo com que ele se cale enfiando a língua até a jugular.

James brinca com seu irmão, dizendo que as garotas se jogam em cima dele por que não aguentam mais sua verborréia. O que não é verdade, e ambos sabem disso, porque James daria tudo que tem (menos sua vassoura e sua coleção de revistas de garotas com pouca roupa que tio George conseguiu para ele) para saber manter uma conversa com uma garota.

Não é que não sabe conversar com garotas, ou conversar assuntos sérios. O único inconveniente que encontra é que necessita que as garotas riam, que sorriam, que caiam em gargalhadas por cada coisas que ele disser.

Tampouco é como Scorpius Malfoy, esse que é tão amigo de seu irmão. Esse Sonserino as deixam loucas. É só levantar uma sobrancelha de uma forma medianamente insinuante, ou com um olhar e as tem todas caidinhas por ele.

O que James não sabe é que ele as tem mil, milhares de vezes mais fácil do que os outros. Porque meninas ficam encantadas com garotos que sabem escutar e muito mais, aqueles que são bons em destruir, os que com um olhar, podem suprir uma noite de fantasias. Mas acima de tudo elas adoram é um garoto que seja atento que as faça rir, sorrir e que as anime quando estão tristes.

Porque ele tem uma arma e sabe usar, e é algo que nada pode competir.

Quando James Sirius Potter esboça um sorriso, de lado, em que se entrevem os dentes enquanto os olhos brilham travessos e bagunça o cabelo (movimento que faz muito ultimamente) se há uma garota perto, cai morta.

Não é que as garotas são fáceis de serem conquistadas. É que ele tem esse encanto natural e esse sorriso, é capaz de diluir conexões neurais de todas as garotas que o vêem. Por isso desde que descobriu e aprendeu a usar-lo, de modo totalmente natural, sua mãe nunca o castiga.

E hoje quer colocar em pratica suas taticas de conquista. Porque está cansado de ir atrás de Connie Finnigan, filha de um amigo de seu pai, da época do colégio e esta farto de esperar. Tem que passar para a ação.

E hoje vai fazer e vai fazer agora.

Com dificuldade fala com ela, mas pelo menos tem que tentar. Ela está no sétimo ano assim se ele deixar para o ano que vem quando estiver no sexto ano ela já vai ter ido embora.

Já cresceu? Já sabe que se o fizer vai crescer.

Caminha pelo corredor com as pernas ligeiramente arqueadas e a calça caindo pelo traseiro, só para deixar que imaginem como será o resto. O cabelo, negro e indomável cai novamente sobre os olhos castanhos e nota como a barba nasce, querendo sair de novo.

Desde que começou a nascer pelos James se sente um homem.

Chega junto a ela e esboça esse meio sorriso que faz com que os joelhos tremam. Apóia a mão na parede e olha direto nos olho dela. Não está nervoso. Não tem porque estar. Tem tudo a ganhar e sabe.

Apenas não sabe que um garoto amigo de seu avô quarenta e cinco anos atrás também tinha certeza de que tinha tudo a ganhar. E Sirius Black, obviamente, tinha. E essas coisas às vezes estão impressas no nome.

-Oi...-diz. Sabe que sua voz soa uma pouco diferente. Rouca as vezes, aveludadas outras.

- Oi Potter - responde a garota. Não está exatamente pedindo beijos aos gritos, mas também não está falando em tom de aborrecimento.

-Está ocupada? - pergunta. Cabelo bagunçado, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Depende do que queira me oferecer...- sussurra, tentadora. (**n/t:** _pirigueeeeeeeeeeti!_)

James passa para a parte pratica do processo. De repente não se importa que ela tenha dois anos a mais que ele. Apenas sabe que vai beijá-la. Segura-a pela mão e se aproxima dela. Sua outra mão vai para as costas dela para mante-la grudada a ele, e a que antes a agarrou agora está em seu cabelo acariciando ao mesmo tempo em que seu nariz roça no de Connie.

- Isso...-sussurra com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela.

Ela coloca as mãos na nuca dele e o atrai até mais perto dela. E James não pode acreditar. Está beijando uma menina do sétimo ano.

* * *

**n/t**: eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar James Sirius Potter ruivo e aparentemente a autora também não!Todas as reviews são ótimas! Muito obrigada!


	5. Malandro

**Malandro**

* * *

As más línguas dizem que essas coisas são inerentes a educação, mas os espertos dizem que a malandragem se leva no sangue.

James não está de acordo com ninguém e ao mesmo tempo está com todos. Ele não se considera malandro, simplesmente se considera assim.

É verdade que as vezes , só por diversão escondia a chupeta de Albus ou cortava uma das tranças de Lily. Mas não é mau. E isso ele sabe, tanto como o resto de sua família. Porque, mesmo que nunca tenha parado para pensar, no fundo sabe que mataria qualquer um que ameaçasse o bem estar de seus irmãos. Porque é o mais velho. E tem que cuidar dos menores.

É algo que leva impresso no sangue, talvez nos genes Potter, ou na parte Wealsey que tampouco se pode cortar.

Mas tem, debaixo dessas responsabilidades que suporta por ser mais velho, uma irresponsabilidade incrível.

Por isso está na biblioteca de sua casa, onde seu irmão Albus passa mais tempo que qualquer outro lugar.

Porque há algo que chama poderosamente sua atenção. Como se estivesse chamando-o continuamente. O pergaminho branco que seu pai guarda em uma urna de cristal. Nunca entendeu o que de especial ele tem e seu pai disse que todos seriam mais felizes se não descobrissem o que é.

E James odeia que lhe ponham limites. Por que sabe que ele mesmo não os têm. Assim que levanta a urna sem fazer nenhum ruído e na completa escuridão volta para a cama com o pergaminho embaixo do pijama.

Senta-se e dá uma ultima olhada pela janela. Está nevando, mas ele voltará para Hogwarts de manhã e sim, antes de ir, entenderá o que porcaria se passa com esse pergaminho.

Desdobra e o examina á luz da vela que tem em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Não entende porque seu pai guarda com tanto zelo um pergaminho em branco. Sabe - mas também seus instintos gritam que esse pergaminho tem alguma coisa. Um segredo. Talvez.

-Vamos… vamos, quais são seus segredos?-sussurra com veemência.

E de repente diante de seus olhos letras finas e curvadas começam a parecer do nada.

_Caramba! O que temos aqui, mas se não é ninguém menos que meu neto... _

_Não sei Prongs, mas acho que ele é mais bonito que você. _Essa letra é mais desigual, mais difícil de ler.

_Acho que vocês estão assustando o pobre garoto. _Uma letra bonita, muito parecida com a de _Teddy._

_James, nós somos os Marotos. _Uma quarta letra, pequena e apertada.

Engolindo saliva. Esse nome não lhe diz nada. Ao menos nada de imediato; mas o calor que sente no estômago não pode ser nada bom. Sabe que de alguma forma estava predestinado a encontrar esse pergaminho. A tê-lo.

- E quem sãos os Marotos? - sua voz soa decidida. Nada de vacilos ou duvidas.

_Somos quatro amigos, James, quatro amigos que dariam à vida um pelos outros. Nos chamamos _

_Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black e James Potter. O_utra vez a primeira letra.

- Vô? - a voz de James soa vacilante.

_Sim, esse botão de flor é seu avô, e pelo que sei você também tem o meu nome. _A letra desigual.

-Sirius!- disse James com uma espécie de emoção pulsando na garganta. - Papai me falou muito de você.

_E de mim não? _A letra de James de novo.

_Prongs, não seja ciumento... _A letra que se parece com a de Teddy.

_Não sou ciumento._

- Para que serve esse pergaminho? - a voz de James Sirius volta a imperar. Que discutam em outro momento.

_Resumindo. Você só tem que ter muita vontade de saber coisas, de conhecer segredos... E com certeza nos prometer que suas intenções não vão ser boas._ A letra pequena e apertada.

- Oh, vamos! Acredita de verdade que sendo neto de quem sou tenho boas intenções? - é o que vovó Molly sempre diz. Que é tão malandro como seu avô James.

_Esse é meu garoto! _A letra de seu avô o faz sentir um calafrio.

_Jura solenemente que suas intenções não são boas? _-A letra de Sirius.

_Padfoot, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... _a letra parecida com a de Teddy.

_Oh, vamos, Moony, não me sacaneie, cara. _

James tem certeza que Moony é o pai de Teddy.

_Precisamos de você, James, para que nosso legado não se perca. - _A letra pequena e apertada de novo.

- Está bem. - um sorriso que faz quarenta e cinco anos que não se vê no mundo cruza o rosto de James Sirius Potter. O mesmo sorriso que tinha seu avô James Potter quando se proclamou oficialmente um Maroto. - Juro solenemente que minhas intenções não são boas e que não deixarei que o legado dos Marotos desapareça.

_Que assim seja. _- A letra de Remus.

_Estou muito orgulhoso de você, James. - _A letra do avô.

_E eu também... - _A letra de Sirius.

_Agora você é oficialmente um maroto com tudo o quê isso acarreta._ A letra, de novo, pequena e apertada.

James esboça um sorriso quase selvagem. O instinto diz que desde muito tempo era isso que o estava esperando. Sabe que aconteça o que acontecer nasceu para isso.

Para ser o novo Maroto.


	6. Menina dos olhos

**autora:** _Thaly Potter_

**tradução: **_InfallibleGirl_

**

* * *

**

A menina dos olhos

Levanta-se e não olha para o relógio. Tanto faz a hora que seja de qualquer forma. Tinha fome e não importava que fosse proibido descer em plena madrugada para pedir comida nas cozinhas.

Quando o estômago de um Potter exige comida é melhor sacia-la por que do contrario, James sabe que despertaria toda Gryffindor com seus rugidos e seria um pouco desagradável na verdade.

Sua irmã Lily adquiriu o costume de chamá-lo de Jamesi, porque diz que James é o avô, Jimmy soa meio imbecil. James considera que qualquer coisa soa imbecil exceto James Sirius. Tem orgulho de seu nome assim como tem orgulho de seu avô e do padrinho de seu pai.

Quando seu pai contou pra ele e seus irmãos como seu avô James havia sido morto ele se sentiu cheio de orgulho. Seu avô se transformou em seu herói e ele adorava se chamar como ele. E como Sirius que morreu como um herói protegendo seu pai.

E ainda que odiasse que o chamassem de Jimmy, Jamesi não o aborrecia tanto. Por que foi inventado Lily e James é louco pela irmã. Mas não louco no sentido sexual ou romântico. Ela simplesmente é a menina dos seus olhos. É sua irmãzinha, a que escuta a que cuida e para quem ele leva chocolate sempre que vai a cozinha pedir qualquer coisa.

Quando já está na frente da fruteira pintada no quadro da parede faz cosquinhas e entra. Os elfos o conhecem e ele dedica um sorriso a Wynn, uma elfa de cabelo vermelho que está caidinha por ele.

Logo chega Kerkus e oferece uma bandeja de pastilhas de chocolate e logo aparece Gigly e oferece bolinhos de chocolate recheados com mais chocolate.

James come um pouco de cada. Esses elfos sabem cozinhar quase tão bem quando vovó Molly, ou até melhor.

Quando terminou o assalto monumental se recosta contra o encosto da cadeira que Wynn, com um olhar de admiração, trouxe para ele sentar e leva as mãos ao tanquinho em formação (n/t: tanquinhos, mesmo em formação me deixam louca!hahaha) soltando um arroto que poderia fazer o colégio tremer inteiro.

Depois olha para Wynn e a dedica seu sorriso devastador.

- Ouça Wynn, linda... Poderia me dar um pouco de chocolate para levar para minha irmã Lily?

E a elfa, não havia nem terminado de pedir, já havia colocado tudo em cima da mesa.

James sorri com ternura. Uma elfa estar afim dele é agradável. Abaixa-se ao lado de Wynn e deposita um beijo no seu cabelo ruivo fazendo com que as pálidas bochechas fiquem escarlates parecidos com a cor do cabelo de sua mãe.

O caminho de volta pelos corredores é feito mais rápido que a ida. Talvez porque tenha o estomago cheio ou talvez porque sua cama o espera.

Porem, ao entrar da Sala Comunal da Gryffindor ao invés de ir para seu dormitório corre e sobe pelas escadas do dormitório das meninas. Quando a escada se transforma em um tobogã ele já esta agarrado a maçaneta da porta das primeiranistas; o dormitório de sua irmã Lily.

Entra no dormitório e chega perto de sua irmã que dorme ao lado da janela. Senta nos pés da cama de colcha vermelha, igual a sua e a olhar dormir.

Não se importa que ela o chame de Jamesi, porque quando dorme parece um anjo. Quando está acordada parece ainda mais. É sinceramente adorável. Se abaixa ao lado da cama e deixa o chocolate sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Depois deposita um beijo na testa de sua irmã e se levanta.

Já pode ir dormir tranquilo.

* * *

**n/T:** Só eu que achei esse cap o maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais fofo de todos os tempos? Posso confessar que me apaixonei de novo pelo Jamesi? Hahaha


End file.
